


You Can Kick My Butt Honey (Shut Up!)

by ThisIsAwesomeness



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAwesomeness/pseuds/ThisIsAwesomeness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to everyone, Annabeth Chase lives the perfect life. Well, she does think too. But, when she joins a competition in her judo class, she gets paired with an annoying Seaweed Brain. As they try to be the best duo ever (with constant bickering and glaring), Annabeth realizes that perfection didn't seem to be appealing as it was before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! I'm back! And to start off, I wanna say THANK YOU to all who actually read my stories and took a portion of their time to favorite, follow and review. Truly! It's a really great boost for an author. Well, back to this. I'm trying to make another lengthy story but I'm gonna ask first before if you liked it. I mean, isn't it pointless to write something that no one wants? So, try to make a review if I should pursue on this 'cause I'm gonna need you guys in the journey. WEEEELLLL, Adios!
> 
> P.S. For those who are worrying, this is a Percabeth story. Yeah.

A sleek and classic black car stopped in front of the 90-storey building. Rumors and hushed talkings erupted from the employees staying at the lobby, gushing and whispering about the newly-hired model architect. Some said that she'd been hired by the most famous of companies and firms, graduating with the highest of honors at such a young age. Not only was she wise and smart, but she's also gifted in the physical sense. Many have envied her natural beauty and others have tried and failed to win her heart. Although, one did actually succeed, but he's Jason Grace, the perfect companion and the name behind every young girl's dream. With her all too excellent qualities, most if not all, believed that she is the complete embodiment of perfection.

As soon as the passenger door opened, everyone had stopped, their eyes glued to the owner of the black stilettos until she finally emerged.

There, standing outside the double glass doors of the building, in her all gloriousness, a hand bag clutched in her left hand, golden curls slowly swaying and dancing with the wind, she drew out her sunglasses, revealing the all-too famous silvery eyes of Annabeth Chase.

Annabeth smirked internally at the sight before her. At the young age of 23, she had her own fair share of entertainments that these dropped jaws and wide eyes didn't seem to amuse her anymore. Sure, she was glad, but these special attentions always came as total package with her being perfect.

She walked with an aura of confidence towards the building and she was met by a chorus of "Oh my gosh, that's the real Annabeth Chase" or "That's the real Annabeth Chase! She's so perfect!" A thankful smile slipped in her face as she shook hands to who Annabeth presumed were the executives in the company.

After the contract signing and briefly entertaining her fans, she dragged herself up to her new office, where her new projects were waiting. She's supposed to meet Jason here and-

"Hey, Annabeth."

Talk about Jason Grace. Always at the right time. Always at the exact moment.

"Oh Jason," Annabeth greeted as she gave him a peck and a hug.

Jason Grace.

The heir to Zeus' Corporates, the man in every girl's dream, the charming and intelligent CEO of Grace Thunderbolts, and Annabeth Chase's current perfect boyfriend.

Jason has the perfect body built, his taut muscles flexing everytime he moved

He's bulky, but not so much as his tall stature overshadowed it. His cleanly cut blonde hair described his organized personality and those sparkling blue eyes charmed everyone in sight. He's the modern day's Prince Charming, which made Annabeth more likely his Princess (not a damsel in distress, she'd certainly kick in you in the groin if you tell her that). Which kind of reminded Annabeth of the fact that she's got a new judo class schedule. She'd have to remember to stop by there, later.

"So. . . how's the new workplace? Like it?" Jason asked, as he flipped on her blueprint designs, analyzing each strokes.

"Great. I got a warm welcome," she answered.

Jason smiled at her and took her hands in his. He intertwined his hand with hers as he pressed a kiss to each of her fingers.

"It's good to hear that you're adapting well here. I'd finally have peace about thinking of you," he uttered.

Annabeth twisted her body to face him. "You know very that I can take care of myself. You don't have to worry while you're overseas. I'll call and text and email you everyday."

"I know but-" At the pointed look Annabeth gave him, he easily retracted his sentence. "Yeah, well. You're Annabeth, anyway," Jason agreed.

He wrapped his arms around her torso and rested his chin on one of her shoulders. "I'm going to miss you, darling."

"I'll miss you too."

After a goodbye kiss and a few reminders, Jason fled out of the room and Annabeth was left to rearrange her thoughts.

Jason would be leaving tonight for a company convention on the other side of the world for a whole month, which meant Annabeth was to stay here in New York, companionless. Of course, she's got a judo class to relieve her boredom every other day.

And though it may not seem likely, Annabeth felt that at some point of time, living up the perfect life facade was turning to be dull. The rush and excitement of life we're extinguished from her daily activities, leaving her with nothing but a dummy of perfection. Her existence felt like a rollercoaster track without any loops or sidetracks, just a plain and dreary straight line.

And Jason Grace. His all-too flawless nature made Annabeth want to gag, not because she hated him or anything, but she's too fed up of their whole almost ephemeral existence. Even though Annabeth Chase was far from the definition of 'romantic', she didn't have to be a daughter of Aphrodite to know that what she felt for Jason isn't love. The guy's actually too good to be true and Annabeth had adored him for a time or two, but it was never love. And try as she might, she can never picture himself marrying him, because love was never to be forced unless she wanted to be found crying her heart out in the corner. She had never loved him as a partner. But, as a brother? Sure.

When she's done overthinking her feelings, Annabeth drove to the institute while humming to some pop song on the radio. Her car's window was rolled down, letting the cold night breeze whizzed past her curls.

At the blink of the red light, Annabeth stopped and a black maserati pulled up next to her.

"Nice car you got there, honey," the voice in her right said, who happened to be the driver of the black maserati. He's cute (well, hot, but that might be pushing it) with his rumpled black hair, bright sea green eyes and lopsided grin.

"Thanks. But, I don't entertain black maserati drivers," Annabeth replied as she rolled her window up and dashed forward, leaving the guy in the mercy of her car's dust and ashes.

By the time she arrived at the place, Annabeth noticed the same black maserati parked next to her car. What a coincidence.

"Hey Chiron," Annabeth greeted the sensei, who's watching over the trainees.

Chiron was the best teacher one could ever ask for, and despite his age, he could still fairly kick your butt in the training. (This was proven enough. Annabeth had witnessed it far too many times.)

"Ms. Chase," Chiron acknowledged her.

"Good evening, sensei. I came over to get my new training schedule. Perhaps, even meet my sparring partner for the upcoming battle."

"Ah, sure thing child. If I must remember, I believe your first session starts now. Do you have your clothes with you?"

Annabeth grinned at him. "Yeah. I have it here."

"Very good, then. We'd start later after this," Chiron gestured to the students across the gym. "Your sparring partner would be Mr. Jackson. He was just here a couple of minutes ago and-Mr. Jackson!"

A tall and lean man glanced back and jogged towards their place.

Annabeth's face morphed into something like recognition then shock. She quickly masked it with an impassive expression. The guy smirked at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Miss Chase, your sparring partner, Mr. Jackson."

This uncute man with the ruffled black hair, bright sea green eyes and a lopsided grin-was her sparring partner? No way.

"Hi, Ms. 'I don' t talk to blsck maserati gorgeous drivers'."

"You quoted me wrongly. What I said was, 'I don't entertain black maserati drivers'. And I intend to repeat it again. So please, if you don't mind, you're in my way."

She stalked off, leaving him again this time to listen on the clink and clank of her heels on the floor.

Please leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

The vibrations of running water echoing in the walls greeted Annabeth's ears once she stepped inside the small yet cozy shower room. The gray sports bag dangling on her shoulder provided no weight at all as she crossed the room easily, finding an empty spot near a corner to get a change of clothes. Inside the room, the girls didn't seemed to mind privacy (they're just of the same species, with same parts making up their bodies and it's a public place, so what?) as they slipped in and out of their clothes with no malice whatsoever, as long as they kept their basic garments: sports bra and shorts.

Annabeth tied her hair up in a ponytail before taking off her cardigan and the rest of her work clothes. She pulled out her judogi, the name of the official garment used in judo. Hers was a white one, as she liked to keep the traditional look with her. Sliding inside the finely woven cotton pants, Annabeth noticed that the waist kind of fitted tighter than before. Oh gosh. She pinched the small yet still excess layer of fat in her belly. She's out of shape.

"And look at that, darling. You lost your shape," said an ultimately familiar voice behind her. Annabeth didn't really need another reminder from Thalia of her being whipped out of the slim-waists circle because she perfectly understood that she needed to toughen up with her training. Just as she thought, the girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes appeared before her almost half-naked state.

"Way to make myself decent to everyone," Annabeth muttered. "And I did not lose my shape, Thals. I just gained an itty-bitty amount of weight."

Thalia snorted at her. "They're just one and the same, darling."

"No, they aren't. And don't call me darling."

She shrugged and put on the 'being just a good bestfriend here' look. "Just to remind you of your single-ship."

Annabeth drew the heavy jacket up to her arms. "I am not single, Thals. I'm dating your brother, remember?"

Thalia watched her tighten the black obi around her waist. "Oh. And here I thought you two broke it off."

"We did. Before. Got on again recently."

The black-haired girl crossed her arms over her chest. "And that goos old brother never told me." She huffed and said seriously this time. "On and off relationships aren't good for your heart health, Annabeth. Even if it's with Jason."

Annabeth stiffened when she heard the underlying venom in her bestfriend's voice. Sure, Thalia can be the most obnoxious, sarcastic and utterly unsupportive buddy Annabeth could ever have. But, when the older Grace turned serious, it's definitely a serious business they were talking there.

And Thalia Grace wasn't the most behaved ex-girlfriend when it came to on and off relationships. She had experienced it first-hand, and learned the lesson in the hard way. The scar Luke left from where he metaphorically stabbed her wouldn't heal, to serve as a reminder to Thalia that she was once his, and no one could ever change that.

"I know." Annabeth smiled warmly at her, hoping to make her bestfriend know that she cared.

Thalia returned the favor and casted an appraising eye over Annabeth, observing her current physique.

"Yeah. I guess I maybe wrong when I said you're out of shape. But, when everything between you and Jason doesn't work out like fairytales do, don't be afraid to pull away before you get burned. Well, even if he's my brother, he can still be fairly stupid," Thalia commented, fixing her own blue judogi as well.

"Traitor. I thought we agreed to have the traditional color," Annabeth mumbled, glaring at the blue piece of clothing.

"Nah. I bought this with my cousin. He said blue was better than white. So, I took it," Thalia reasoned as she placed her bag next to Annabeth's.

"Still a traitor."

Thalia's face suddenly perked up. "You should date my cousin."

"Pardon?"

"You should date my cousin," Thalia repeated again.

Annabeth choked on her spit. She stared at the girl incredulously. "What? Are you out of your mind?! Why would I date your cousin? I'm with Jason, Thals!"

"Well, once you two break up, you could date Percy."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at the punk-like girl. "Are you trying to plot our break up?"

"Technically, no. Hypothetically, yes. I mean, don't play dumb with me, Annabeth. We both know that you only love Jason as a brother. Nothing more. Nothing else. You shouldn't try to suppress your own happiness. He'll just hurt more if you keep doing that."

Annabeth didn't know how, but Thalia seemed to pick up the signals that her heart wasn't romantically linked with Jason. She felt embarrassed, that Thalia had to know, the sister of her boyfriend had to know. Yet, some part of Annabeth felt glad. She didn't have to carry the burden all by herself. She had Thalia to talk to now, and Annabeth was more than happy with that.

"I-"

"You don't have to deny it, Annabeth. I'm not mad. Just a little put off that you have to lie about your feelings. You have to be honest with him."

"Yeah. You're right about that. But, still it doesn't why should I date your cousin?"

"Because other girls say he's hot, sweet and cool? Oh, and I also heard he's a good kisser. I remember you talking on one of our high school sleepovers about how you wanted to have a good kisser boyfriend, right Annabeth?"

Blood rushed up to Annabeth's cheeks. She said that? Well, once but... Screw those high school sleep-overs. And screw Thalia for having such a sharp memory.

"Thals! Are you trying to make me cheat on your brother?!"

"No. But you can break up with him, sooner. Then, you can make out with Percy all you want."

"Thalia!" Annabeth slapped her in the arm. "Careful with your words. And do you want me to just say 'Sorry Jason. I didn't loved you the way I should. So, Thalia told me to break up with you so I can date your cousin, Percy'?"

"You could do that, but...It's still your choice. The offer still stands."

"Thanks for the moral support, Thals. Thanks, really," she said sarcastically.

They started their way out of the room, mumbling a few hello's to some acquaintances. Some commented about their fit and blooming look, while others, well others noticed Annabeth's gain of weight. She felt like being doused with ice water everytime someone remarks about it. Couldn't they somehow mind their own business?

"Annabeth," Thalia opened up, as they walked down the hall. "I have something to share with you."

"Yeah?"

"You know Death Breath, right?"

Annabeth let out a laugh. Thalia could be the worst in giving nicknames. "You mean Nico?"

"Him. Yeah. He's actually my sparring partner."

They stopped dead in their tracks. (Well, because Annabeth did.) The blonde looked over to Thalia with a comical glint in her eyes.

"Nico? As in Nico di Angelo? The one you can't stand the personality and looks like a zombie?"

"Yeah."

Annabeth gave Thalia a sympathetic hug and a pat. "I feel you, Thals. I got a jerk for a sparring partner."

"Jerk?"

"Yup. A completely annoying, stupid jerk."

Thalia flashed her a grin. "I guess just best of luck with you, buddy."

"Same to you, too. You're gonna need it."

Annabeth pushed through the double metal doors. The training room was fairly big to hold enough space for several adults kicking-off some judo moves. Most students were stretching stiff limbs or performing warm-up stunts and others were just being adults. She should search for that jerk now, so as to knock some sense to him if they were to be partners for the competition.

Craning her head to search for the thick mop of black hair among the sweaty adults, Annabeth spotted him sitting on a bench at the far end of the room.

She nudged Thalia's side and jerked her thumb towards the guy.

"That's the guy I was talking about. That's the jerk."

Thalia looked up also. "Where? Are you- Oh, what a coincidence!"

Thalia grabbed Annabeth's hand and they treaded amidst the mass of perspirated bodies, like fishes trying to swim in a can of sardines. The black-haired girl took long strides that the poor girl in tow was left to bump against people. Everytime Annabeth collided with another mass, she was already dragged away before she could even muster a proper apology. Note to self: Never let Thalia lead her again.

"Where are you taking me, Thalia?" she asked as she tried to dodge another body.

Thalia pointed at the direction of the jerk. "See that guy over there?"

"That's the jerk!" "That's my cousin!" They said simultaneously.

Annabeth halted in her step. Thalia did the same.

And her bestfriend's words replayed itself in her head.

"Because other girls say he's hot, sweet and cool? Oh, and I also heard he's a good kisser. I remember you talking on one of our high school sleepovers about how you wanted to have a good kisser boyfriend, right Annabeth?"

"That's the cousin you were talking about? The one you wanted me to date? The one you said was a good kisser?!" Annabeth pointed an accusing finger at him, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Now, now. Who was that good kisser you were talking about?" said a familiar deep voice that could only be associated with none other than the annoying black Maserati driver, who, unfortunately happened to be Thalia's cousin.


	3. Chapter 3

A deer caught in the headlights. Well, a doe caught in the headlights.

Nevertheless, Annabeth found herself staring straight at Percy's seagreen eyes: opposing his look of acknowledgement with her dilated silver pupils. She glanced back at Thalia, hoping to share the same panic-stricken face, but her bestfriend betrayed her once again with that funny expression.

That meant she's all by herself at the moment.

"Jason!" Annabeth piped in, faking a glorious glee in her voice. "Yes. Jason Grace! My boyfriend."

Thalia snickered beside her. Percy flashed her a knowing grin.

"Oh. I didn't know. You and Jason, huh? I'm their cousin by the way," Percy said, jerking his thumb to Thalia.

"I've been informed. Uh, if you'll excuse us, I have something to talk to Thalia."

Percy waved his hands in the air. "No worries. I'll be right here when you need me for sparring."

Taking Thalia's wrist, they marched-off on the opposite side of the room, with Annabeth constantly looking back to make sure the jerk-of-a-cousin wasn't following.

Once they were pretty far enough, Annabeth hissed on her bestfriend's ear: "Thalia!"

"What?"

Annabeth glared at her. "Oh please. Thalia, that cousin of yours was the jerk I was talking about! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know. Really." When Annabeth didn't buy her excuse, she raised her right hand. "Promise!"

"Thals, can't you see we're sparring partners? And you want to make it more awkward by pairing me up with him. So, crush your hopes right now, 'coz I'll never. I'd rather date a cow than be with that guy," Annabeth exclaimed.

Okay, that was exaggerating. Annabeth Chase, the young, wise, gorgeous and most renowned architect in the world would date a cow? She might've been too hopeless when that happened.

Thalia made a disgusted look. "And I never took you to be an animal sort of girl, Annabeth. I hope you aren't that desperate to date a cow."

Annabeth frowned at her. "Thals, I didn't mean it that way. The thing is I want you to know that it isn't possible between us. So, please stop trying to be a matchmaker, okay? It doesn't suit you."

"Matchmaker? You only see me as a matchmaker?" Thalia arched an eyebrow. "Why are you so intent on hating Percy, Annabeth? Did he do something to offend you, Your Highness? It's not like he stole your favorite blueprint or something."

Annabeth stared blankly at the punk-like girl. Thalia had a point. Percy never really did something to anger her, leastwise not intentionally. Maybe all those anger vibes she felt radiating off him were just an illusion Annabeth created to mask the conflicting emotions inside her. Her accusation of Percy being a jerk was not at all justified, given that he wasn't anywhere guilty of exasperating Annabeth. This was a dead end, she thought. Annabeth knew that Thalia was right and she was wrong, that she didn't have a viable reason to hate Percy at all. But, she wasn't about to give her bestfriend the satisfaction of a victory against her. Her prideful ego just couldn't accept it, and so she tried to worm her way out with words.

"He's just being. . . like a usual jerk."

"Then, how was he being a usual jerk?" Thalia demanded.

Annabeth racked her brain for some excuse but nothing came up. This wasn't at all part of her plan, and she wasn't used working without it.

There's always a plan, Annabeth believed. But it seemed as that this was one of the rarest moments that she couldn't use either of her born forte: planning and logic. Just the thought of it made Annabeth tremble with fear. Plans and logic were her defense mechanisms, and she wouldn't afford to survive without those. After all, those were the reasons why she was tagged with the word perfection.

"See? Judging again, Annabeth? You can't even prove that he's a jerk yet you despise him as if he brought the greatest plague in history! Whatever your first impressions are, they won't last, Annabeth. Nothing ever are!"

"I know," Annabeth said simply.

Thalia put her head in her hands. "All right. I'll stop being a matchmaker. Just, try to be nice to him and stop that prejudice. That could be your fatal flaw aside from hubris."

Thalia had started to leave but Annabeth called her back. "Thals, wait!"

The black-haired girl scowled at her. "What?"

Annabeth's lips curled into a smile. "Thanks. For keeping me grounded. And I'll try to be nice as much as I can."

Thalia didn't say anything, but she smirked at her before proceeding to walk away.

Smug and pompous Thalia could be, Annabeth loved having her as a bestfriend anyway.

"Hey."

Percy looked over to his shoulder, his face drenched in sweat, but otherwise, he still appeared to be insanely handsome. "Oh hey, Annabeth."

"Percy," Annabeth greeted. "So, what do you say, we start warm-up first before Chiron comes?"

A full-on grin slipped on his face. "Cool. I just began awhile ago. You could join me with push-ups."

Annabeth got down and stretched her body parallel to the floor, with her two arms supporting her weight. She lowered herself, her elbows hitting a perfect 90-degree angle; then up again, repeating the process over.

At her side, Percy was doing the same, albeit just a little faster.

"My real name's Perseus," he began. "Perseus Jackson. But everyone calls me Percy."

"Uh. . ." Annabeth wondered if she should share a personal info as well. "Chase. My last name's Chase."

Percy scrunched his eyebrows. "Chase? Like 'run and I'll chase you? Cat chasing a mouse? Dog chasing a cat?"

"Yup. That's it. Pretty much everything you said."

"Annabeth Chase. Chase, Annabeth. It seems as though you're running away from everyone," he commented.

She smiled. "Gee. I think it's the other way around. They're running after me. Like media and companies do."

"Famous, huh? By the way, my favorite color is blue. Yours?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Gray."

Percy stared at her. "Like your eyes? Though they appear to be silver at the moment. I like your eyes by the way."

Annabeth's cheeks reddened. "Thanks. Your eyes are cool too. They remind me of the ocean."

"Fitting. My dad owns a shipping company and I super freaking love water!"

"Your dad owns a shipping company?" She asked, amused.

"Yeah. My dad's Poseidon. Like the greek god of the sea," he replied.

When she heard this, Annabeth collapsed on the floor. Okay, she's trying her best to be nice to this guy and then she found out that he's a son of her mom's rival. That was not really a reason to freak out. So, maybe she has explanation now to despise this guy.

'Sorry, Thals. But, I need to do this.'

"Your dad's Poseidon? Like the sea-spawn womanizer?" Annabeth sputtered.

Percy rose from his previous position. "Hey! My dad's not a sea-spawn. Who are you to judge him like that?"

Annabeth stood up also, facing him. "For your information, I'm Athena's daughter, your dad's rival for the head position in Athens!"

"So, you're the daughter of that conceited smart brat, Athena? Typically explains the inherited brattiness," Percy snapped.

Anger flashed dangerously in Annabeth's eyes. "We're not brats, you son of a sea-spawn! And my mother's not conceited. I wonder how many siblings you got with that womanizer father!"

He moved closer to her. "That's crossing the line! Do not insult my family. What did my dad even do to you?"

"He just humiliated my mom's precious building with one of his women in tow!" Annabeth snarled.

"What are you-?"

"Stop."

Both heads turned, only to find Chiron standing as stiff as ever, with a stern-look on his face

"Chiron-"

"Quiet!" His voice rang loudly across the training room, silencing all of the other students.

"Miss Chase, Mister Jackson. I do so believe you just clearly violated a rule in the house. Both of you give me 200 push-ups and leave the room as soon as you finished!"

"Yes, Chiron."

Annabeth didn't feel like driving, for her arms were clearly near to the point of dropping-off. Her muscles were badly sore, as if every motion could rip the remaining tendon that connected her flesh. She considered leaving her car here and just hail a cab back to her apartment, but that would require a flailing movement which was definitely out of the options.

Wobbly, she dragged herself towards her car, thankful for the nearly empty presence of the dimly lighted parking lot.

"This wouldn't have happened if not for that jerk of a sea-spawn," Annabeth muttered bitterly.

"This wouldn't have happened if not for that smart brat," Percy repeated, standing behind Annabeth.

She spun around quickly. "What are you doing here, jerk?"

"My car's parked here smart brat," he replied smugly.

She ignored his presence once again, proceeding to unlock her car door when she caught sight of her detested eight-legged creature standing proudly on her seat.

"Ahhh!" she screamed, backing up to the nearest lamppost. Her body shook with fear, each nerve on her body standing at attention. Percy rushed out to her. Their previous fight was forgotten, as he was obviously concerned of what was happening to Annabeth.

"Annabeth. Hey, what's the problem?" Percy asked. He was holding her face, feeling her rapid pulse at his fingertips. He would have probably blushed at their close proximity if this was only a normal encounter. Apparently, it was not.

She pointed her forefinger shakily at her car's window. "S-spider. Th-there."

Percy moved over there and as expected, the little black creature was now sitting daintily on her seat.

He looked back to her. "You're scared of spiders?"

"Oh yes I am! Just kill it, Percy!" she growled at him.

He shrugged and opened the door carefully, sliding the spider on the scratch paper on his hand. He crumpled it and threw the paper away in the nearest trash can.

Percy jogged back to her, giving her a thumbs up. He grinned. "All cleared."

"Thank you," Annabeth mumbled, purposely avoiding his gaze.

She started her way back to her car when Percy pulled her hand back. "Annabeth."

"What do you want now? I've already said my thanks and if you're just going to make fun of my fear, just be gone Percy," Annabeth snapped.

"I'm not gonna say anything about your fear. I just want to apologize about my behavior earlier, for you know, being a bad guy. But, if we're going to be partners for the competition, I think it's best to settle this rivalry between us, once for all," Percy muttered. His voice oozed with sincerity and even his sea-green eyes seemed apologetic. He reminded Annabeth of the baby seal she once saw in a public aquarium. It's hard to say no with his baby seal look.

Annabeth nodded at him. "Yeah. You're right. Let's just do that."

"So. . .what do you say, no rivalry, no Poseidon, no Athena, just Percy and Annabeth kicking the crap out of people's butts?" he asked, as he tried to feign a kick here and there.

The way he said was so funny that Annabeth couldn't help but be amused. She smiled. "I'm in. No rivalry, no Poseidon, no Athena, just Percy and Annabeth kicking the crap out of people's butts."

"Yes!" He pumped his fists in the air. "So, Best Duo Ever?"

Percy raised his forefinger to Annabeth.

"What are you doing, Percy?" She gestured to his finger. Percy smirked at her.

"This is the sign of Percy and Annabeth truce. All promises are to be made with this sign. You'd just have to wrap yours with mine."

Annabeth flashed him a disbelieving look. "Are you always this sappy, Percy? I can't believe we're trying to do an adult pinky promise."

He smiled at her. "Childhood promises are the most sincere, Annabeth. Believe me. They mean deeper than they look."

"All right."

"Ready to be the Best Duo Ever?" he asked, waggling his finger in the air.

Annabeth beamed up at him. "I was born ready, Percy.

She locked her finger with his, tightening her hold. A truce. The sign of Percy and Annabeth promise. Percy winked. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Best Duo Ever?"

"Definitely. We are the Best Duo Ever."

When she was about to enter her car, Annabeth called once more: "I'm sorry about your dad Poseidon. You know, womanizer and all."

"Sorry too about Athena's crappy attitude."

"I thought we agreed with the truce, Water Boy."

"You started it, Owl Head."

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain."

"Later, Wise Girl."

"You're so dumb."

"Thank you."


End file.
